Monster Hunt
Monster Hunt is the first half of the 7th episode of the second season of Jimmy Neutron. Plot The show opens as Miss Fowl is taking a nice refreshing swim in Retroville Lake. Sam who runs the Candy Bar, rows a boat towards her and compliments her. As she is enjoying herself, something tugs at her and pulls her into the water, and then the beast attacks Sam's boat and then the scene cuts to Carl screaming. Jimmy told him to calm down,because the town meeting that is being held at the school hasn't started yet. Carl told Jimmy that the idea of a lake monster frightens him greatly. Sheen tells him that monsters are part of life, but Jimmy says there's no such thing, the meeting's probably been called to dispel the rumors. Then the mayor calls the meeting to order and Cindy and Libby provide evidence of the existence of the Lake Monster, but then Jimmy disputes their claim and decides to prove it doesn't exist. Once at Lake Retroville, Carl screams again and then Sheen ridicules him for being afraid of a lake, and then when Jimmy asked him what happened at Lake Retroville that made him so afraid of it, he tells Jimmy the sad story of him and his pet turtle Snappy, which he was allergic to. Then Cap'n Betty shows up and Jimmy tells Carl and Sheen that he chartered his boat to scan the lake for the monster. When Cap'n Betty gets annoyed by Jimmy's scans, he destroys his scanner and then when asked by Sheen how he got the name Cap'n Betty, he explains that on June 3, 1999, he was commissioned to ship sea monkeys for a local mail-order company but then was attacked by a sea monster and although Cap'n Betty survived, the shipment did not. Jimmy called him crazy but then his Dad appeared and dumped toxic waste into the lake and then the monster appeared and then Carl recognized it as Snappy, his turtle. Snappy then ate Cap'n Betty and tried to devour Sheen, but it only ate his pants. Jimmy tried to use a modified fishing rod to electrocute him, but to no avail. Then he tried freezing him with an ice-ray, but that didn't work either. Then Carl decided to take the de-mutation pellet that Jimmy intended to use on Snappy and shot it into Snappy's throat by returning him to normal and spewing out Cap'n Betty . The episode ends with Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Cap'n Betty singing a variation of the sea chantey, "Spanish Ladies". Trivia The episode's plot is a similiar to the movie Jaws only with these twists: *Miss Fowl replaces Chrissie Watkins at the beginning of the episode. *Snappy the Turtle replaces Jaws the Shark. *The Boat Sinks like it did in the original film. *The way Snappy eats Sheen's pants is similar to the way Quint dies. *Carl copies Martin Brody by climbing up the sinking boat post (1) and he says "Smile you son of a sea turtle", before de mutating snappy. This line that Carl said was similar to the one Brody said before he killed Jaws.